


Don't Leave me

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 02:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19590370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Like everytime there are always rumors for Neymar and Mbappe that they leave Paris.Most of the rumors are bullshit for everyone.





	Don't Leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Like every time there are always rumors for Neymar and Mbappe that they leave Paris.  
Most of the rumors are bullshit for everyone.  
  
One day Ney have told Kylian "It's not true, I don't want to leave, I'm happy here, the team is good and I'm happy with you why I would leave here and leave you"  
  
"You know I believe in you, Ney"  
  
"I know it and please let me it show you how much I mean it"  
  
Generally, they show it by making love or by telling that they love each other.  
  
It's was always how Ney was with Kylian when the rumors were about Ney.  
  
But when it's was about Kylian, Ney was miserable, he was sad very sad, he was in the verge of crying. He was too emotional.  
He even leave the training early because of this, he didn't hear Kylian arrived, he was just sobbing  
  
"Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone, it's would not be the same if you leave. It's would kill me if we are not together, I love you so much and if I could I would tell the world about us that we are one package deal or even ask you to marry me" Ney said while crying.  
  
Kylian was also crying, he couldn't believe about what he have heard about the package deal and the marry stuff, they thought their relationship was too fast but he wanted it, he have thought for a while.  
  
He hugs Ney and kiss him and told him "You know I wouldn't leave you, I love you, we are together. I would be glad to follow you everywhere and be at your side"  
  
Neymar put his head at the shoulder of Kylian then Kylian said "About the marry stuff, I would love it one day, I have thought at this but I thought we were too fast in our relationship and maybe wait so I have pushed this thought far"  
  
"You have think about it?"  
  
"Yes, of course, I love you"  
  
"Me too I love you, you are just so incredible and amazing," says Neymar  
  
"You are the same"  
  
They rest cuddled where Kylian is rest like a glue to Neymar to tell him I will not leave you, they will talk about their future later.


End file.
